What happened to us?
by MysteriousShadowKnight
Summary: Marceline and Princess BubbleGum, dated years ago,Unexpectedly Bubblegum broke up their relationship, leaving a very confused and hurt Vampire. Years Later, Marcelines finds out that Bubblegum still has the rock shirt. But when Marceline ends up hurting the one she loves, she is more then willing to gain back her trust and forgiveness (Inside is a longer summary)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! so this is my first fan fiction, i have posted in a while. i had to make a new account, since i forgot my username and password. XP Anyways so this story is pretty much about the Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess BubbleGum, who had dated long ago, but some where a long the way, they broke up. Marclines finds out that Bubblegum still has the rock shirt that she gave her, while they were dating. But when Marceline ends up hurting Bubblegum she is willing to do anything to gain back the princesses forgiveness. Along the way she decides to test one of the princesses experiments with out thinking of the consequence I absolutely love this canon couple! God i swear they should totes be together, :P I don't own the any of the characters and all that jazz. If i did you can bet your bottom that there would be lots and lots of BUBBLINE on adventure Time. :D Anyways please review, tell me what you guys think of the story.. I have lots of ideas for it but I'm so excited im not sure which ones to chose. so i will be asking for Suggesting during some of the chapters. O hand i know this chapter is short, it will be longer i promise . anyways BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_After the whole ideal with the door lord, I made my way back home. Half way there my mind began to wonder. "Bonnie kept the shirt I gave her? Why? And what exactly did she mean by it means a lot to her?" My thoughts began to take over leading me to the candy kingdom, and to none other than the candy princess her self. It wasn't till I heard the sound of crumpling paper that shook me out of my trance. I shook my head and blinked a few times as if to regain focus. There was Bonni sitting at her desk scribbling on some paper about globs what. I hesitated to make any sign of movement or sound. This is the longest the princess and I had actually been in the same room with out yelling or calling each other names. Butterflies began to stir in my lower abdomen as I continued to stare at the candy girl in front of me. I must have been so far gone in my daze I hadn't realized I was actually floating closer towards the princess. It wasn't till I heard the candy girls Breath hitch that caused a small reaction to stir in my stomach. " Marceline? What are you doing here?" The candy girl breathed as she spun around, her face only inches away from mine.. I could literally feel her hot breath upon my cheek. Her heart beat pounded in my ears like a soft alarm. Her pink rosy skin turned a shade darker from our close proximity. I felt a small smirk twitch at the side of my lips. _

_Quickly as ever I pushed my self away and began to hover just above the girl. " I came to see you. Is that not allowed?" Almost instantly the princesses walls built back up and her eyes harden. " I thought I made it very clear, that you weren't allowed to come see me or for the matter step into my room?" The candy girl. Stated in a matter of factory voice. I felt a slight ting of hurt wash over me, quickly as ever I came back with a sly remark. " well a you can see, I haven't taken a step in your room. " I gestured to my self who in fact was hovering a good 2 feet off the ground . The candy girl rolled her eyes, " why are you here Marceline?" She barked. I frowned " I thought that was obvious" I pointed to the rock shirt that She was surprisingly still wearing. Princess bubblegum looked down to where my hand was pointing before looking back at me with a questionable expression. " what about it? " I stared almost dumbfounded." Your kidding right? We're you not in the door lords cave a few hours ago? Or we're you off in your own little world?!" I hissed a little annoyed. _

_" look Marceline I don't have time to talk right now I'm busy making notes for a long speech I have to prepare for a royal meeting tomorrow." An just like that the princess once again pushed me away, building her walls so high that no one not even my self could fly over. I clenched my teeth together, no not this time, I'm not going to let her push me away anymore. I want answers and I'm going to get them... " I'm not leaving, until we sit down and talk this out!" I hissed. " I already told you I can't talk! Don't make call the banana guards to take you away again" she threatened. " go ahead! Call them! I dare you! Just be planned to see a lot of blood and limps torn apart scattered all over your room" I growled demonically. I watched a the princess face change from pink to pale with in seconds. I could tell she was horrified. " get out, now! " she said quietly. " no! I want answers! " I growled. " the candy princess stared hard at me, i swear i could see smoke coming out of her ears. _

_"Marceline! I'm not joking around! Leave! I don't want you here! Go back to where you came from you disgusting blood sucking night crawler! " my eyes widen. My heart sunk. Tears prickled behind my eyes.i floated down to the ground since I felt like I was going to faint. Did she just say that? I watched as bonnibels angry eyes filled with regret, "marce-" she reached out. I took a step back "no..don't... " I whisper tears threatening to escape. Soon my sadness was filled with rage and anger. I could feel the beast inside growl with impatience to be released. " but Marceline -" bonnibel tried again. With the last ounce of resistance, "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I snarled angrily before flying out of the candy kingdom and back to my house, with tears running down my face._

* * *

**_So that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed the little chapter of mine, i promise you it will get better, and much longer. Please review and tell me what you guys thought :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thanks for the people who did review! i was so excited when i saw that you guys liked it and couldn't wait for the next chapter. so out of excitement i wrote the next chapter, and like i promised it is much longer, and lots more drama. you do get to see a flash black of their past, sadly no very long. :( there will be much more flash backs. **

**Soon you will find out why Marceline and the Princess broke up, Anyways please don't hate me in this chapter, and make sure to review so i know i can continue, because your reviews keep me energized. :D **

* * *

When I finally got home I slammed the door shut, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges. I growled and kicked the nearest object in sight which just so happened to be my coffee table. The coffee table smashed directly into the wall and broke into pieces leaving a huge gash. Still enraged i grabbed my axe base and brought it down onto my chair. Making a clean-cut all the way through. The two paces fell limply to the floor. "stupid princess! Who does she think she is?" i snarled and brought my axe base down onto the floor. sending shards of wood every where. suddenly at the corner of my eye something fell from one of my shelves and shattered as soon as it hit the ground. i cringed slightly as the sound of broken glass smashed against the floor. forgetting all about my axe bass still lodged in the ground, i hovered over towards the broken object lay limp. as i grew closer i realized it was a picture frame. i slowly bent down and picked up the picture frame.. or what was left of it.

instantly i felt a wave of sadness wash over me like a thousand knives. it was a picture of my self and Bonni when we were dating. Bonnibel and myself were standing next to each other. Bonnibels arm around my neck while my arm wrapped around her waist. Bonni was wearing her black rock shirt, with a blue pair of shorts. While i was wearing a purple tang top, with a pair of nazy blue ripped jeans. Both bonni and my self were spitting out our tongues while making the peace sign. i placed a hand over the princess face and began to trace her outline. i felt something begin to stir with in my stomach once again, as i felt a smile cross my features. i closed my eyes remembering the memory as if it were yesterday.

"_Oh come on Bonni its just one picture!" i whined pathetically , hovering around her in circles. "Gah, Marcy, stop! Your making me dizzy!" Princess Bubblegum complained as she held her forehead as if it would stop her world from spinning. Instantly i stopped in mid flight and landed gracefully in front of her. "Pretty please? With cherries on top?" i begged. "Fine, but only one! And don't go showing anyone! I don't want this getting out!" She hissed. I raised a brow, "hmm? Why not?" i watched as her already rose skin turned brighter, as she began to play with the hem of her new rock shirt. " Well, er ... first of all, I'm under age to be at a rock concert like this! I'm only fifteen!.. and well i don't want my people to get the wrong idea about me" She muttered softly as she stared at the ground. I couldn't help but smile. " well then, my dear princess you have nothing to worry about, because i royally promise not to tell a single soul" i bent down on one knee, bowing in a joking matter. Princess Bubble Gum's eyes shot wide open. "Marcy! Do you know the costs, if you.- "Yeah yeah, The Guardians will destroy me, or whatever" i shrugged it off and walked beside Princess Bubble Gum. "Say cheese!" suddenly a flash of white pierced into her eyes before ending the flashback. _

When open my eyes, again i soon felt my rage subside. "Oh bonni" i muttered softly before placing the frame back on the shelf. i turn on my heel and stared at the destruction i had made.

I frowned and threw my self on my couch. I hissed in discomfort, instantly remembering Finn and Jakes words about how uncomfortable this couch really was. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "What did I ever do to make Bonni hate me so much? did she really mean all those hurtful words she said?" i stared blankly at the wall as i tried to remember anything, that would have caused bonni to treat me the way she does now. what caused to her end our relationship, when we were doing so well? did i do something? I groaned all these unanswered question and not a single answer. i sighed as I rolled onto my side on the oh so uncomfortable couch. a single thought passed through my mind and that was "I need to seriously buy my self a new couch" i huffed as I gave up on trying to lay down and floated upstairs to go to bed.

The Next Day

That morning i awoke when I heard the sound of knocking on my door. I ignored it and shift to my left. To try and block the sound of the constant banging.I growled and shoved a pillow over my head. I could still hear the banging.. I swear to glob I'm going to murder who ever was making that racket. Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? the knocking continued, i frowned i guess not. I floated down stairs and over to my front door. Just as I was about to rip the door open and tear the person limp from limp I decided to take a quick look through the eye hole. My eyes widen, "no" I whispered "Marceline? I know your home. I need to talk to you. I bit My lip as I listened to the candy princess on the other side. I could always just turn invisible and fly out my bed room window and she wouldn't even notice. "Please? Marceline... " she sounded so desperate and heart-broken. It actually made my heart ache a bit**. **

i so didn't want to see the princess, not after what she said to me. On the other hand a part of me did want to see her. to hold me and never let go, to tell me that everything is going to be alright, and we can fix our relationship. but i knew better. subconsciously i knew that would never be the case. "Marceline? please open up?" The Princess whined softly. i wondered if i stood here a little longer and stayed quiet would she leave? did i want her leave? of course not. She Came to see me, to probably apologize. the question is, will she actually mean it? will i be able to forgive her? a part of said yes, but the other said no. that same part of me was the one forcing me to stand still and ignore the wimpy pleas coming form the other side of the door.

suddenly i was forced with to options, do i let the girl i love walk away from me once again? or do i invite her back in? the only thing holding me back from opening that door was one thought. would i be able control my emotions? i was still pissed off about what the princess said to me last night. consciously i knew i wouldn't hurt her, that i would be able to hold back my anger and rage. with that thought in mind i reach for the door and pulled the door open to reveal none other than princess bubbleGum. She was wearing long pink pants with a white took. over top of the shirt was a purple sweater. her hair was tied into a pony tail. she had a small smile on her face as she gave a shy wave. "I didn't think you would open up." instantly i put my guard up,as i stared deeply into the sapphire eyes. i looked away not wanting to look into those eyes anymore.

**" **trust me when I say I didn't want to" I inhaled sharply . The candy girl looked guilty and completely regretful. She only gave a small nod before asking " may I come in?" i rose my head slightly to enough to catch glimpse of the princess soft eyes. i bit my lip. should i let her in? i mean of course i did, but my house was still looked like a war zone. I sighed and stepped a side to let the candy girl inside. " thank you" she whispered. As soon as I shut the door I heard the princess breath hitch " Marceline! What happened to your house?" Bubblegum gawked**. **i stared at the princess surprised. like she didn't know. "I'm redecorating" i said simply as i kicked a shard of wood across the room and as i stared down at the floor. i could feel the princess stare burn a hole in the back of my head. "Marceline..." Bonni started.

i looked up to meet the princess eyes." what do you want Bonni? Why exactly did you come see me? And don't say you we're in the neighbor hood because it take a good hour or so to walk from your kingdom to my house." i asked a little more harshly then intended. i guess you could say the tables have been turned. In a sense it was my turn to be the one asking the questions and wanting the answer. The candy girl frowned. "Marceline, I...look what I said last night, - " hurt" I whispered bubblegum sighed "I know and I'm sorry" I stared at the candy girl "are you? Are you really? Because I'm not convinced. I haven't done one thing, not a damn thing, to deserve the way you have been treating me! " I growled**.**

I could feel the rage set in.i was beginningto lose control. Before bubblegum could respond I continued. "Tell me Bonni! What the hell did I do to you, that made you hate me so much?" quickly as ever the princess recoiled. "I never hated you Marceline" bubblegum stated. "Then would you care to explain why you have been treating me like shit for the past three years?" i remembered the curse word before the mushroom war. The candy princess flinched at the swear word. I began to step closer towards the princess, while she took a few steps back." Do I mean anything to you? Mhm? " I cornered the princess back into my wall. Over towering her easily. I placed my hands beside her head and placed my face inches away from hers. " what we had a few years ago, did that mean nothing to you?" I hissed as I gripped her wrists that tried to push me away. Squeezing slightly. "That's not true! It means a lot to me" the princess gasped." Really? Then will you explain to me why you randomly decided to push away from me when I needed you the most? Why you just stood there and called me names! Telling me that I meant nothing to you and that you never loved me? Why you just broke up with me? " I argued. Squeezing a little more roughly. The princess squeaked "Marceline! ... Stop... Please! Your hurting me" the princess whimpered.

The request was simply ignored, since age had clouded my vision. " no you never once thought about my feelings did. You? Never! Did you know the last three years trying to figure out what I did wrong! Why all of a sudden the love of my life. Just walked out on me. As if our relationship meant nothing " I snarled angrily . "Please!" Whimpered the princess as she tried to push me way. "Marceline! Let go! Please! Your hurting me!" The princess cried. Suddenly I felt my rage subside and I came back to reality. My eyes widen in fear. my crimson eyes met glassy blue ones. I instantly let go and took a few steps away. "Bonni I... I'm sorry" I whispered broken heartedly , but it was already to late, for all i could do was stand there and watch as the princess ran out of my house in tears.

* * *

**So i do hope you guys don't hate me to much, i know the ending is pretty much the same as the last, but i couldn't think of a better way to end it. -,- But i can re assure you, that in the next chapter it will happy and there will be some bubbline , fluff. Please review guys, I'll see you next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the wonderful review! I'm sorry i posted a little late, i was hoping to have this up yesterday :( I promise i will try to start being on time with these chapters! i Promise! Anyways here's the next chapter to the story! I might be asking for suggestions soon, so keep watch! And don't forget to review! You guys are the only reason why im writing this! 3 :D**

* * *

It felt like hours had passed since bubbleum had left, my house in tears. How long had i been standing there? It couldn't have been long right? I stood there staring at nothing more then a cloud shaped dust particles left from the princess. _"Go after her!_" my mind shouted at me. But i just stood there, it was like i was frozen in time. _"Hello! Earth to marceline! what do you think your doing!? Stop standing there like an idiot and get a move on!"_ my brain kept shouting, it was soon tuned out with the last few scenes that flashed behind my eyes. Pink... glassy eyes, and the sounds of whimpering and cry's, coming from my ex lover.

Not sure what to do with my self, I wondered aimlessly into my bathroom. I pushed the shower curtain open and turned on the tap. Once stripped out of clothes i hopped into the shower. My breath hitched as the hot water, began to knead the back of my neck. I let out a small groan of relief as the water began to work, wonders. My eyes began to shut once again, as i rested my head against the wall, allowing the water to massage my shoulders, and spine. After a good hour of sulking in the shower, i turned the taps off and reopened the shower curtain. I grabbed a white tower and wrapped it around my waste. I hovered over to my sink. I stared deeply into my reflection of the mirror. "Is that really me?" i placed a palm against the cool glass, i watched as my reflection mimicked the same actions before placing its own palm upon the glass. No that wasn't me, my reflection only showed but a mere monster. Is that what i am?

_"__Go back to where you came from you disgusting blood sucking night crawler_ " i flinched as the princess words echoed in my head. could she be right? Is that what i was? Suddenly the thought of returning to the Nightosphere popped into my head. Maybe shes right, i should probably just leave.. go back, that's where my kind belonged. That's where i was born, and where i lived most of my life. I sighed as i reached my bedroom, i quickly finished drying my self off and put some grey jogging pants and black tang top. I peeled the covers back and got into bed. As i laid there staring at the ceiling, my mind began to swim once again. Going back to the nightosphere, was an option, it might even be better for the princess, she wanted me gone right? But then why did she come back tonight? If she truly meant those words she said to me, why would she come back to apologize? Was it because she felt bad about what she said? Or could there be some other reason behind it?

i groaned as i rolled over onto my stomach. I tilted my head a bit to the right to look on my night table,where a picture was standing. It was yet another picture of the princess and my self, but this time we were laying on the grass, Bonni had her head rested on my chest while i had a arm wrapped around her waist. My other hand was up in the air trying to take the picture. Bonni had fallen a sleep, while we were cloud watching. This was my favourite picture, that's why i had put it in my room. It would always bring me back to the days when we didn't have a care in the world, when it was just Bonni and my self, and no one else mattered. I smiled softly at memory.

"_That one looks like a duck" i pointed out to the candy girl who was huddling close to my chest. "Hey your right! It does!" Bonnibel exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled, "Okay now you try" I looked over to meet soft blue eyes, "Ummm.." Bonni hummed nervously, "its not hard bonni, come on you can do it" i reassured the princess. She nodded and cocked her head up while placing a finger on her chin, as if she were examining an experiment. "That one looks like a microscope" The voice knocked me out of my trance to look to where she was pointing. I narrowed my eyes , what do you know she was right. "Even when your not in your lab your still thinking about science" i joked. Bonni crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey, that's not true!" i snorted " its totes true and you know it" Bonni sat up pushing my arm off around her waist. "Bonni wait i'm-" before i could apologize i felt something soft and warm press against my lips_

_Before i could even push back, bonni pulled away, i stared at her confused. Bonni laughed as she pressed our foreheads together, "How can i only be thinking about Science when all i can think about is you?" she said huskily. I felt my cheeks heat with blood, if that were even possible. Another chuckle escaped the princess "Your so cute when you blush" i felt even more blood heat in my cheeks, as if i was on fire. "No way! I'm not cute! Your the one who's cute!" i argued, Bonni shook her head before laying her self back down on my chest, "Say what you want Marceline but to me you are the cutest thing i have ever scene" Stated the princess . I felt her arms rest against my lower abdomen and content sigh release from the candy girl, who laid her head against my chest. I wrapped a arm around her waist. I don't remember how long we laid there in each others arms but i soon had the feeling to look back down towards the princess. She looked peaceful. Her eyes shut, and her mouth hung just a bit open. I watched as her chest lifted up and down slowly as she breathed in and out. "Bonni?" i whispered softly. And not to my surprise she didn't stir, for she was fast asleep. I smiled softly before grabbing my cellphone and took a picture._

I shook my head as i came back to reality. I took one more look towards the picture before closing my eyes. That's when i had made up my mind. I was determined more then ever to gain back the princess trust and forgiveness, I would do whatever it takes, to win back her heart, and to make her mine once again. We would some how work through this and move on. Even if it killed me

** The next morning**

"Hey! Its time to get up!" A small voice cooed. I groaned. "Go away" i grumbled into my pillow. "your going to have to try better then that to get me to go away" The girl huffed as she ripped the blankets off of me. I hissed and tried to cover my body with anything to bring back the heat, that missed. I frowned when i couldn't find anything. I rolled over to my side and grumbled. Trying to go back to sleep. Heard the voice huff "Fine be that way" as soon as i heard the person leave i gave my self a victorious smirk before drifting back into my dreams. But before i could even do that i felt something ice cold and wet wash over me. I jumped out of my bed and through my self to the floor. "GAHHHH!" i screamed as i hit the floor with a thud.

Loud laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the bed. I looked over to see Keila floating in the air with one hand around her stomach and the other on her head, "You should have seen your face!" she giggled. "Ssss...so..o... n.. no..t ..fun...nny" i stuttered teeth chattering. "OH but it was!' The vampire continued to laugh. I growled and pounced at her "I'm going to kill you!" before kelia had a chance to escape i tackled her to the ground. "oof' she groaned as we tumbled to he floor. "Ahh Marceline! Your all wet! Get off me!" She chuckled. I smirked "No way! Not until you give me a big hug!' i tried to pin her down. 'Noo!' she laughed as she pushed on my chest to try and get free.

Unfortunately for her i was much more stronger since i was half demon. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her down while straddling her hips. "Ha! I win!" i said proudly. 'So not fair!" keila grumbled from under me. I just laughed. "Can you get off me now?" The vampire pouted. "Only if you promise to give me a hug" i raised a brow. The vampire sighed in defeat. "Fine" i smiled and pushed off of her easily. Keila sat up and i lent out a hand for her to grab. She smiled and gripped onto it. I pulled her up onto her feet. I then wrapped my arms tightly around the vampire girl bringing her into a tight bear hug. Making sure she was just as wet as i was. "Okay okay! You hugged me now let me go!" She hissed. I chuckled and did as she said.

"great im all wet" the vampire frowned. "Well maybe you should have thought of that before you soaked me" i stated. '"yeah well... Why don't you go take a shower? I'll meet you down stairs." Kelia said. I nodded and floated into the bathroom. After A shower i got dressed and made my way down stairs. "So what happened to your living room?" Kelia asked as she stood in the door way that led to my kitchen. She had a glass bowl in her hands with strawberries. "Oh nothing" i shrugged as i stole the bowl of strawberries away from her. Kelia frowned. "Don't think you can pull that will Marcy, What happened? The last time i saw your place like this was after your brake up with Bonnibel." i cringed at the memory. I remember coming home so enraged i had destroyed my entire house. Windows shattered, walls destroyed, debris everywhere, my house was barely even standing. Keila had found me in the midst of the wreckage, like how Simon had found me all those years ago, heartbroken,scared,lost. All those same feelings i was feeling and then some.

For weeks i was a mess, i didn't want to do anything. Keila fed me, bathed me and did whatever she could. I wouldn't be surprise if she hated me after that. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to see me after trying to help me get back on my feet. It was a good four months before i could eat by myself, and another two for me to start bathing on a regular schedule. By a year i was starting to go outside. It wasn't till the end of last year that i was okay to be on my own. Keila stuck with it though. She never left my side. She is the person i can always count on when i need someone to talk to. She knows me better then anyone,well other then Bonnibel.

I didn't say anything, instead i just avoided the vampires gaze at all costs and stared at a random object. "Marcy? Did you and Pb get into a fight?" Keila asked with concern. Suddenly i felt a pair of arms wrap around me and bring me into an embrace. Instantly i wrapped my arms around her and started to cry. 'I'm so sorry!" i whispered. "Hey now! Shhh its okay! Please don't cry Marcy!" I felt a hand massage small circles on my back. "I.. i just... I " kelia stopped me by interrupting. "Shh.. its okay.. I know you didn't mean it" Kelia tried to reassure me.

I'm not sure how long, we stood like that but it felt like hours. All to soon Keila broke the silence. '"Marceline, look at me" i did what she did and she gave me a small smile. "I don't know what you guys fought about but, i can tell you that what ever it is, you will get through this. I know you will." i smiled weakly. "I want to make it up to her" i whispered. "Well what do you have in mind?" She asked. I smiled brightly. "I have a few ideas in mind" Keila raised a brow. "What exactly do you have in mind Marceline?" she asked skeptically. "You'll see, now lets get this placed cleaned up" i floated over towards the closet to grab the broom and the vacuum. This was going to be a long day, but it would be worth it.

* * *

**Okay so thats it for chapter 3! i know i said there was going to be some bubbline, but i couldn't find the place to add it. :( i promise though next chapter there will be some! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please please review! it means the world to me, to know you guys really like the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Gulps* hey guys! sorry for being late! i so want to say i have been writing this, but i haven't :( i know i said i would be more frequent with my updates, but i don't know if that is going to be possible. school starts in like 3 days. so i have been super busy trying to get ready. Please forgive me! So im thinking i that i will post one chapter a week, i will try for two! if its possible three! but don't get your hopes up.. I do want to apologize again, for the late update. BUT like i said there is bubbline in this chapter! sadly not a lo. you guys will see some more fluff next chapter, but that's when the real drama begins! muahahahha. anyways uhh be prepared for the unexpected next chapter. Are you guys even reading these author notes? :( i feel like im ignored. An who BACK TO THE STORY! Oh and i keep forgetting to put this I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The next morning i floated out of my house with my sun hat, gloves and Axe bass. I shut the door and floated out of the cave and towards the Candy kingdom. As i drew closer to the kingdom my thoughts began to wonder. What if the princess doesn't want to see me? i don't think i would be able to handle it, if she told me she never wanted to see me again. i knew there was a huge chance she would hate me, and banish me from the kingdom. Shes threatened it before, what would stop her now? she has every reason to hate me, Every reason to not want to see me. I felt my heart sink a little at the thought of never being able to see her, To hear her voice, her laughter, the way her eyes sparkle, when she talked about science or anything that excited her.

These were the consequences of the risk i was taking, of showing my face to the princess. When i finally got to the Princesses Castle i floated up to her window. To my surprise it was open, I looked inside to see the princess laying on her bed cuddling a pillow. I couldn't help but chuckled softly. I hovered over towards the sleeping beauty. I felt my heart stop, well if i had a heart. The princesses face was wet with tears, her eyes puffy and red, her body shivered. At first i thought she was awake by the way she was whimpering but i noticed her eyes were still closed and her breathing was a lot slower then usual when she was awake. Why was she crying? Suddenly i heard something escape from the princesses mouth. She was muttering something, that i could hardly make out.

i lowered my self right beside her and leaned forward just enough to make out the words. 'M... marceline" she whispered. It startled me to hear my name being said in such a broken matter. I moved my gave towards the princesses eyes to see if she was still sleeping. 'Please." she whimpered tear eyed. "Stay.. please" She said softly. I pushed my head back and stared at the candy girls sleeping body. I pushed a desperate hand through my hair. Why was the princess dreaming about me? What did i say to her in her dreams that was making her cry? The thing that had my head in a whirl was the fact that she wanted to me stay, after whatever i said or done to her in her dream. I noticed a small stray strand of hair fall in front of her face. I hesitantly placed it behind her ear.

The princess next actions shocked me. Just when i was about to pull my hand away. She placed her hand over top of mine and brought back to her face. I swallowed thickly as i felt the warmth and sweat coming from the princess. And just like that the Princess woke up. Her eyes fluttering open. Quickly i snatched my hand away regrettably missing the warmth. "M.. marce..line?" The princesses voice dry and raspy. I gave a weak smile. "Hey, Bonni" i said softly. "Wh..what are you doing here?" she asked still sleepily. "I came to apologize for what happened the other night" The princess sat up and leaned against the head bored. It wasn't till she placed her hands on top of the blanket that i had noticed the small bruises wrapping around her wrist. I looked away quickly as my eyes had met them, tears had began to fill my eyes. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves

i looked back into those sapphire eyes of hers and sighed. "I am so sorry bonni, i didn't mean to, i .. i lost control of my emotions and i.. well i need you to know that your the last person i would ever hurt. I never meant to hurt you, i swear! I .. just " i took a deep breath before continuing. "Look what i wanted to say, was you have every right to hate me. I would understand if you never wanted to see me again or if you wanted to banish me from the kingdom.. But before you make any rash decision, please let me make it up to you." i finished quickly searching the princesses eyes looking for some sort of answer. "And what do you have in mind, of trying to make it up to me?" she raised a brow. "Err ,well its a surprise" i replied a little nervous. I watched as the princess began to think about my offer.

"Alright." wait what?" i asked surprised. "I'll let you make it up to me." she said softly. Well that wasn't what i was expecting. That seemed a little to easy. I bit my lip "Um well okay, do you think you can be ready in ten minutes?" i asked. The princess nodded. "I'll meet you outside okay?" i watched as the princess manoeuvred out of bed and went towards her closet. "Wait Marceline" i poked my head back in through the window. "Yes?" i asked. "This place where we're going, should i wear something casual or nice?" she questioned as she started looking through her closet filled with clothes. "Casual would be fine" i floated back out of the castle and down towards the entrance of the castle. Most of the candy people avoided me, while others ran away. I sighed slightly, you would think after all the time i have been in this kingdom,at least someone would acknowledge my existence I guess i should be use to it, by now. For centuries, everyone has feared me and my kind. No one ever bothers with us.

"Hey marceline" i jumped startled by the voice, letting a little hiss escape form my lips. "Oh sorry about that Bonni, you scared me." i released a breath i didn't even know I was holding in. "Really? I princess bubblegum, scared Marceline, the vampire queen? The toughest and most scarce thing in ooo?" i blew a straw strand of hair out of my face. "Don't push it Princess" i grumbled. The candy girl chuckled. "So are you ready to go?" i asked. Princess Bubblegum nodded, and with that we walked into the forest.

After a good twenty minutes of walking in silence i heard the princess say, "This place , it seems to, nostalgic" i hummed in agreement. "Well thats a good thing to hear" i replied not paying any attention to the princess but the surroundings. "Is that suppose to mean that you know this place too?" She asked. Of course i do, i took you here for our sixth month anniversary. "I can't say that i haven't been here, I've been living a lot longer then you have, so i have seen every inch of Ooo" "I guess you have a point. Although i always wondered what it would have been like to travel around the world" "Trust me there isn't much to look at.. After the mushroom war, everything is just wasteland and old ruins of what use to cities" i frowned at the memories of when Simon and I would constantly look for civilization but found nothing but zombies and wild animals.

The rest of the trip we stayed in silence. "Marceline, this .. is " the princess was speechless. There was a little picnic blanket sprawled across the top of the hill beside the old oak tree, where Bonni and i had spent the day cloud watching. There was a basket filled with out food that Keila had spent hours on end trying to make. Little lanterns hanging from some of the branches giving a warm glow. Since by the time we had gotten here a little late, it was already sunset. Soon the Sun would disappear, And the lanterns would come into use. "What do you think?" I asked a little nervously. "Marceline, i don't know what to say, this is gorgeous" . Although this would seem more like a Date, it was all part of my plan to win the candy girls heart back. I floated over towards the tree and leaned my self against it ,while Bubblegum took her seat right across from me. I reached into the basket and pulled out a silver bowl, with a black lid laying on top of it. I opened it up and instantly steam flew out of the bowl. The sweet smell of spaghetti filled the air."Mmm that s smells so good." Moaned the princess. I smiled "I hope so, I spent a good hour or so trying to perfect it to your taste" i stated as i poured some onto a plate and handed it to her, i reached in the basket and pulled out a fork and also handed it to her. "Thank you" she said, i felt out hands brush slightly and could feel the warmth once again leave all to soon.

'I hope you like it" i then pulled out a few strawberries to eat for my self. "I'm sure i will, i always adored your cooking" suddenly the princess blushed. I raised a brow. "You did? How come you never told me?" the princess placed a fork full of the pasta in her mouth. She swallowed. "This is amazing!" i watched as her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Really you think so?" my voice sounded a bit vulnerable, then it needed to be. "Of course! And i did tell you. I told you all the time, you must not have been listening"as she finished her sentence , she gulped down another bite of the pasta.

"That makes sense, because most of the time i would be thinking about how to get my hands in your pants after words" i wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. I watched as the princess choked on her food, she hit her chest as if to hak back up the food. Her pink skin seemed to turn even brighter. 'MARCELINE!" she shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just playing with you, trust me the only time i ever thought about that was when you finished an ice cream" The princesses blush increased if that were even possible. I laughed, "Your so distasteful" she grumbled as she took another bite of the pasta.

"mhmm i sure am" i agreed as i sunk back deeper into the tree and smiled. After some more chatter, i decided to end the night with the final event. "Bonni? I have something i want sing to you" "wait there's more?" she asked a little surprised. I smiled "Of course, i am trying to make it up to you remember?" suddenly the princesses smile faded slightly. 'Oh right" she seemed upset about that fact. Why would she be sad? Unless she thought this was something else? A Date perhaps? "Come on PB i think you'll enjoy it... i hope" i muttered the last part to my self.

I grabbed my axe bass and played a few random chords. I let out a deep breath, before smiling at the princess. "Um before i sing this, i just want to say, that i had wrote this a few years ago,when we were dating. I wanted to sing this to you for your birthday, but.." my voice trailed off. I felt a warm hand on my knee. "Marceline, i really am sorry, i truly am. I didn't mean to, hurt you. I Swear by it, it was the last thing i wanted to do. " she said with a frown. "Will you ever tell me why you broke up with me?" i asked a little hopeful. "I will, i promise but, not yet" she said with a reassured smile. I nodded slightly before exhaling. "Okay here's goes nothing.

_"What if I told you that I think you're perfect?_

_Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it._

_I know you make me feel alive."_

my eyes never leaving the princess, as i strummed some of the chords. She had a small smile on her face.

_"What if I told you that I'm in forever?_

_Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go._

_You make me feel alive."_

i began to rethink if this song was really the best to sing, in a moment like this. For these were old feelings, i had for the princess. I began to slowly pour my heart out, with each note.

_"And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me._

_Hanging on a feeling that I get_

_Cause you make me"_

_"Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder."_

I shut my eyes tightly, as i began to get ready to sing the chorus

_Chorus:] _

_"And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new._

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_Deep inside it's something true._

_You're the only reason I fight,_

_You're the best thing in my life_."

My heart split all over the floor, as i watched the princess with soft eyes.

The princess seemed to be complete awe. Her eyes shimmered with an emotion i wasn't to sure of.

_"What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?" _

oh how these words haunted me.

_"Always be there for you to hold on to._

_I know you make me feel alive"_

_"And every single second's a lifetime memory,_

_I'll be holding on to each moment_

_'Cause you make me"_

oh how these words were so true.

_"Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder."_

The princess stood up and walked over towards me, she sat down beside me. I could feel her eyes watch my hands move up and own on the guitars neck

[_Chorus]_

_"And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new._

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_Deep inside it's something true."_

_You're the only reason I fight, your the best thing in my life"_

Wait was the princess moving in closer? Did she realize this? Every few inches she would draw her self closer towards me, as if some sort of invisible force was pushing her closer towards me.

_"And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_When I'm with you."_

I could now feel the princess breath on my neck as she leaned into me. The sensation sent a weird vibration through my system. I swallowed thickly and continued singing. Whatever it was that was drawing the princess in, i didn't want it to stop.

_"And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new._

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_Deep inside it's something true."_

Our lips were only inches apart from one another now. I could practically taste the princess on my tongue, from how close we were. Her heart pulse echoed in my ears as well as her blood rush. I needed to finish the song. So i whispered the last line. As our lips brushed together.

_"Your the only reason why i fight, your the best thing i my life"_

Our lips finally meet for once in the three years we had broken up.

* * *

**Alight so that's it guys! be prepared for next chapter! it prob won't be up till next week, some time so look out for it! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i don't know how many times i have to say that! because i kinda feel like you guys don't like my story, :( just leave me like a quick note saying something if it was good or not, or if you thought something else should have happened, but don't be to negative. I do love reading your comments, because you guys actually mean a lot to me, it shows that im not that bad of a writer, since i have been dying to be come one, i know there are better writers out there, so yeah. :P Anyways hop you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**the song i do not own, its by Adelitas Way - Alive**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! and with another update. I want to give you guys a sincere apology. I know i'm over a week late. I didn't expect to take this long to post a chapter, especially when most of my chapters are quite short. School plays a huge part in why im running behind. Not that you guys really care about my personal life, but my entire first week was hell. :P Anyways, The main thing is im back and running! :D I should be able to to write a chapter once a week, like i had said before in my earlier author notes. ALSO GUYS, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm up to ten! woo! i do hope to get more, so please be generous with your comments i love hearing from you guys! so don't be shy! i want to thank **_FanFactor1996_**! you made my day when i say my story had reached 10 followers! so you get like a a bundle of virtual cookies! Also i want to thank my newest two people who started following my story! **_Baritone1 __and __Azuky_**! thank you for the follow! i hope to make it 15 soon! anyways back to the story.**

* * *

our lips finally meet for once in the three years we had broken up.

I felt my whole body ignite an our kiss deepened. I pushed my tongue into the princesses mouth, moaning in the process as the Taste of sweet candy tingled my tongue. I wrapped my arms around bonni bringing her on to my lap. She obliged these actions as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt her hands tangle them selves in my hair tugging slightly. I groaned into the kiss. My hands wondered from princesses shoulders down her back and around to her stomach. As soon as I pushed hand under her shirt, I could feel the princesses breath hitch,.which lead to her breaking the kiss. She lent her head on my shoulder as my hand rose higher. Feeling the warm tender skin hidden under the shirt. "Mar...cy" she breathed softly into my neck. I bit my lip lightly. Her voice filled with lust. I continued to ghost my fingers over the princess stomach. My hand traveling higher, reaching a padded bra. I danced my fingers around soft material before pushing a hand under it pushing it higher, to gain access to the princess's breasts. I felt the princess let out a shaky breath as circled my index finger around the small nub before giving a gentle squeeze.

The princess let out a soft moan. "Ngn, marcy" i could feel her hands starting to shuffle around my body, trying to find place to put them. Her warm hands soon slipped under my shirt and traveling up and down my sides, sending a shivers up my spine. With my spare hand i tilted the princess head to the right to reveal her neck. I slowly moved my mouth towards the light pink skin. Placing a soft kiss on the princess's neck. Teasingly lapping the skin with my tongue, before placing the skin with in my mouth and began to suck, "ngnn.. M.. " she groaned, i felt her hand instantly fall towards the crotch of my jeans and began to rub. I hissed in pleasure, at the hand rubbing agonizingly slow. With out a second to spare i sunk my fangs into the princess's neck. I could hear the princess's heart beat pound in my ears as well as the rush of blood. "Mar..celine" she whimpered as the sweet sugary taste of blood entered my mouth. I can't remember the last time i had something so Deliciously mouth watering. It must have been ages, since the last time i had something so good .all to soon i removed my fangs out of the princess's neck, not wanting to take too much last thing i wanted to do was hurt the poor candy girl. I placed a gentle kiss over the area of the mark. the princess eagerly brought our lips crashing together, in a furious battle of dominance.

Soon my hand grew restless, of kneading the small breast and began to grow confident, i ghosted my hand down towards the princess abdomen until i reached the hem of her pants. Sadly enough the princess placed a hand over top of mine before i could go any lower, she broke the kiss "No, marceline" she said breathlessly. I frowned. "But...Bonni!" i tried to argue, the princess shook her head. "i'm still not ready" she confessed. Crimson eyes meet soft sapphire ones. I sighed "Your right, I'm sorry, when your ready, your ready. I'm not going to push you"" not yet at least, for now i will play buy the rules. right now im trying to gain her trust and forgiveness. although I'm surprised she let me go this far with her, even after what happened not so long ago.

Although i would have liked to say, that princess and i have had sex, we haven't. Even when we were dating, she would never let me touch her. It was always from the waist up. She told me she was waiting for that special someone or in my case the special moment, that was when we were together. Of course i never forced her to have sex with me. That would cause more complications then anything. That's the last thing i wanted right now. plus i can understand where she's coming from. i would want our first time to be nothing but special.

"Thank you marceline" she said softly. Suddenly the air began to grow silent, and awkward. I sighed "Come on princess it's getting late, we should clean up and get you home" The princess smiled and nodded in agreement. We gathered everything up in the picnic basket, and started to walk out of the forest. A familiar feeling washing over me, as we walked side by side in the late night woods of ooo. The moon light glowed from behind the tree's giving the forest an Eire kind of feeling. Every once in awhile i would feel the eyes of the princess, who would glance over at me when she thought i wasn't looking. It was cute really. It brought me back to the days when we had just started dating, when we were just starting to get use to the idea of being more then friends. Bonni would always act so shy, and nervous when she wanted to hold my hand, or kiss me, anything really. She still does but she isn't as nervous.

When we finally drew out of the forest, i stopped to take a look at the starry night. "It's breathtaking isn't it" my ears perked at the soft voice from behind me. That was the first words bonni had spoken to me since we left out little picnic. "Mhmm" i hummed softly. I turned to look over towards the princess. She looked so beautiful. The moon light's glow shined on her, giving her an angelic appearance while the reflection of the stars shining in her eyes. She was was beautiful, even with out all of that. "hello? Earth to Marceline?" it finally accrued to me i was day dreaming. "Yes?" i asked looking dumbfounded at the goddess in front of me

"What are you staring at?" she asked skeptically . "the most beautiful girl i have ever seen on this planet" i sang sweetly. I watched as a small blush tinted the princess's cheeks. "Pshh, i don't know what your talking about?" she mocked. "Like you don't know." i hovered over towards the girl. Bonni crossed her arms. "Nope, who is this beautiful girl you speak about?"" she asked. I raised a brow. "Well, i'm surprised you don't know her, shes quite well known around these parks" the princess uncrossed her arms and, placed her hands in her pockets, as she played along. "Is she now?" i nodded "Yep. She is a princess, she rules over the candy folk who live in the Candy Kingdom" i began to float on my back placing my arms behind my head. "A princess you say? Hmm i don't think i have heard of her before, is she new?" i shrugged. "She's been around for a long time, you must be a complete patoot if you don't know who she is." the princess tried to not to laugh. "What does this so called princess look like? What is she like?" Bonni questioned.

"Well for starter's she has pink hair. Actually that's an understatement. Shes all pink. And to tie it all together , she's made out of candy." "Interesting" bonni hummed. I nodded. "Stupid right? I mean pink is a terrible colour?" i watched as bonni shot me a death glare, opening her mouth as if to retaliate but she shut it. "I mean don't get me wrong, pink is a cute colour, it actually looks very nice on her. It makes her unique, and easy to find in a crowd" i watched as the princess's glare seemed to soften. "She also has these bright blue eyes, that shine like sapphires. But don't look too deep, because you might get lost in an ocean of the deep blue sea." i chimed softly. Bonni blushed softly. "she sounds nice." bonni stated. I snorted. "Nice isn't quite the word i would use" Once again Bonni shot me another glare. "oh and how would you describe her?" i smirked. "Well, let's see.. where to start. Oh,well she's super boring... and not to mention a real snob at times." i huffed. Bonni's eyes widen. There was a hint of hurt, "She is so stubborn, and is a perfectionist, and she hates it when things don't go her way." i continued as i huffed out a breath of air. I could tell Bonni was getting pissed off so i quickly added. "But.. She has a side of her that she doesn't let many people see. She's sweet, and caring. I mean shes usually always like that around her citizens but if your lucky enough to know her, like truely get to know her, you learn her emotions are genuine." i paused before continuing "She can be super affectionate, always wanting some sort of contact, whether it be a hug or a touch of some sort..." As i spoke i could see Bonni's angered filled eyes, soften. A smile twitching at her features. "She has his playful side of her, that not many people get to see, since shes always to busy with her work and of course her duties as a princess to take care of her citizens and rule a kingdom."

"She's very intelligent. She has her own lab, in her castle, where she usually spends most of her time, trying to perfect some sort of science experiment. " I Chuckled slightly. " she wears theses dorky glasses when she's reading or preforming an experiment, but make her look so adorable." i caught bonni's small giggle. "In retrospect she's perfect. Someone i always wanted to be, although i would never tell her that. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about me you know? I'm suppose to be this evil, scary dark lord, that gives everyone a chill and scare running home. " i sighed as i floated down towards the ground. "But that's secret between you and me, got it?" i stated. Bonni had a shocked but small smile written across her facial features. "She sounds like an amazing person." bonni sighed. "She truly is." finally we got to the candy kingdom gates. "Well i had a great time Marceline" Bonni said nervously. "Me, too.." i ave a genuine toothy smile. We stood there in silence for a moment before i decided to brake it. "Good night Princess" i whispered before placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "Night marcy" she whispered back giving me a small wave. I gave a dismissive wave back before turning towards the forest.

* * *

**Okay so that's it guys, i know i said there was going to be drama in this chapter, but felt so bad about the week long wait, i thought i would give you a bubbline chapter. :D i do hope you guys aren't to mad. Please R & R, thanks again guys. soon the next chapter will be up. i hope to have another chapter up by sunday this week. if not expect one monday.. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! here another update like i promised . i know its posted a bit late, but i haven't been able to use my computer till now. XP. and i would just like to say. WOW! 18 followers! more then i had expected! thank you so much for the people who started following my story! Thanks for the favorites too guys! also i really appreciate the reviews i have been getting too! Please continue with your comments and thoughts of the story! This chapter is where some drama or suspense you could say is in.**

**Anyways heres the story guys! I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

The next morning I flew out of bed and over to my closest. I pulled out a pair of long blue jeans and a plaid red shirt. Once dressed I headed down stairs over towards my fridge grabbing an apple. Sinking a fang into the fruit and began to drain the colour.

I frowned at the flavour. It didn't as good as the sweet candy blood I had last night. I moaned lightly at the memory of last nights little events that accrued after the song. Throwing the apple away I hovered towards my sofa. Hovering just above it. As I stared at the blank television, my mind began to swim. What exactly happened last night? I mean sure we had a romantic evening But where does that leave us? Has anything changed? mean we did have a heated make out session, which almost lead to sex. That doesn't sound like a normal outing for two people who supposedly dislikes one another right?

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Why am I even thinking about this, when I could be asking bonni her self? I looked out my window peering out of my cave and to the outside world. I really don't want to go out this early in day. I hated dressing up in super cautious clothing just so I didn't get burned from the sunlight. I actually didn't mind the sun, the pain it gave me showed me that even a creature like my self can still feel human. Or as human as I can get. I sighed as i pushed my self back into the coach. I rested my head on the top of the coach. What I'm doing? I need to go see her, its a must! I need to know that what ever happened last night meant something.. It did to me at least. I looked over towards where my axe base leaning against the wall. I hovered over towards it and grabbed it by the neck before floating back to the coach. I strummed a few chords before humming a melody. I closed my eyes and began to hum.. as i hummed the unfamiliar tune, my mind began to wonder. Maybe, i could write a song to pass the time, then after i would go over to the candy kingdom to see Bonni. I smiled to my self, and floated up stairs to my recording studio.

Later that day.

I floated towards the large castle that laid in the middle of the kingdom. The sun had just gone down, by the time i had left my house, i wasn't expecting to be this late, but i had gotten so caught up with my song, i had forgotten my plan to go see bonnibel. I hope she isn't gone to sleep. I thought as i looked up at the star light sky. Quickly moving faster in the air, i began to pick up the pace, not wanting to miss my chance to see the bubbly candy girl, as i drew closer to the castle i turned invisible, not wanting the banana guards to catch me. The last thing i need is thousand of guards running up the stairs surrounding me asking me questions as to why i was visiting the princess at such a late hour in the day. Or why i was using the window instead of a normal person who could walk through a door. I chuckled to my self, that was the best part of being a vampire, was floating around. It usually pissed bonni off, because i would always be out of her reach.

Finally i had made it to bonni's room, as i floated in, i noticed she wasn't there, instead it was an empty dark room. I raised a brow, "where could she-" "GAHH!" a scream shouted from down the hall. My eyes widen, i knew that scream. My blood ran cold, i quickly ran down the hall towards the yell. Hoping Bonnibel was okay, all i could do was worry, i didn't care if any of the candy subjects had seen me, i was on a mission. I need to find Bonni. Soon i came to a very large oak door. There was writing engraved on it. 'Laboratory" with out a second to spare, i ripped open the door, taking in my surrounding in less then a second. The room was a mess of broken test tubes, and flipped tables, not to mention scrap and crumpled paper laid sprawl across the floor. "Bonni is everything alright? I heard you -" i was interrupted when something hit me in the head.

I hissed in pain as i toppled to the ground "Jesus bonni, what the hell" i groaned in pain as i rubbed my forehead. Instantly bonnibel was at my side, "oh, glob, marceline. I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! You startled me!" she apologized. I opened my eyes, to see bonnibel over top of me. She was wearing her lab coat, with those dorky glasses, her hair was a mess. Her eyes looked droopy, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. I looked to he ground to see a broken test tube, laid sprawled on the floor and on my lap. "A test tube really?" i raised a brow. "Er, it was the only thing i could think of, plus it was the only thing closest to me." she sighed. "Now here let me see your head" she placed her hands on top of mine and lifted my hand off my head and onto the floor.

"gezz, your bleeding, hold on i think i have a first aid kit around here. Stay where you are" i watched as she ran over towards her large lab table and pulled open a few drawers before pulling out an old dusty first aid kit. It looked like something from the mushroom war. "Don't move " she instructed. As she pulled out some clear liquid that read "Alcohol" and some white bandages . I flinched when i felt a stinging pain on my cut, "Sorry' Bonni whispered as she continued to clean the cut. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt" it really doesn't. If anything it felt like a small pinch. Soon Bonni had cleaned up my cut and bandaged me up. She helped me up onto my feet. 'Thanks bonnibel" i smiled warmingly " Your welcome" she said softly. "So what happened here?" i gestured to the destruction of the room. Bonnibel sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Err well, i don't know" i chuckled "How don't you know?" bonni laughed nervously. "Well, i was trying to perfect an experiment when something went wrong, and well i might have flipped out a little bit" "Oh? Just a little?" i pressed. "Okay a lot, I'm truly sorry about your head though, i truly am! You just caught me at a bad time" i laughed light heartedly. "I already told you i was fine, really. I forgive you" i gave a large toothy smile.

Suddenly the air around us grew silent. I kicked the ground, nervously. What do i ? of course i want to ask her about us.. but the words just don't seem to want to come out. I exhaled heavily before saying "Bonnibel?' i started. Bonni's ears perked and she looked over towards me. "Yes? Marceline?" she spoke gently. "I, was wondering. Er well... " come on you can say it! Just ask her if anything has changed between you two. Ask her if she feels the same way you still feel about her. "I" i opened my mouth and closed it once again. Bonni tilted her head in curiosity, as if to a gesture to tell me to continue. I gave up and moved the conversation to something else. "Er, whats that?" i asked as floated over to a large green test tube. Bonni frowned slightly as if she had missed something. "hmm? Oh that's one of the experiments i have been working on for about a month now." i bent down and peered into the substance "What's it suppose to do?" i questioned. Bonnibel folded her arms and shrugged "I'm not to sure what it does. Finn gave me this piece of paper, he found in an old cave" she handed me an old dusty and ripped up brown paper. I squinted my eyes trying to read it.. "From what i can tell, it isn't fatal but it's unknown to what it does." she sighed.

"Well have you ever tried it on someone?" i asked. Bonni's eyes widen "No never! I don't know what sort of reaction it would have on people." i looked down at the liquid "Well are you suppose to know what it does if you don't try it out?" i stated. The princess seemed stuck to answer. I smiled "i'd be willing to be that someone" i said as i hopped onto of the table and grabbed the test tube swirling it in my hands. Quickly as ever the tube was snatched form me "NO" She simply stated. "Why not?" i pouted "B. Because i don't know what this thing does, and i wouldn't want you to get hurt" The princess seemed genuinely concerned about my health. "Bonni,, you your self just said it wasn't fatal" "That doesn't matter, Marceline you nor i know the symptoms or consequences of the substance," i rolled my eyes 'That's why i am willing to test it out. Don't you want to know what that stupid thing does? Don't you want to do scientific research about it? "

Bonnibel stared at me as if she was debating on what i was saying was true. "Plus look at it this way, the only thing that i have ever know to ever kill me or harm me, is sunlight, garlic and probably a stake through the heart." I explained trying to persuade the princess into letting me be her science rat . "I don't know" she seemed a little more willing. "I'll be fine, trust me, i can tell you everything that i feel so you know whats going on" Bonni sighed giving in "Fine, but no joking around you got that? This is serious" i smiled brightly as i took the test tube from her. 'You got it P- Bub" i chuckled at her nickname. I waited for Bonnibel to grab a clip bored and a pen. "Ready?" i asked. The princess gave a small smile "Are you sure you want to do this? What if-" it was already to late. I chugged back the substance and swallowed it whole. Shutting the princesses mouth right up. "How do you feel?" she asked a little bit concerned yet curiously.

I waited a few more seconds. Nothing, i frowned. "Nothing, i don't feel anything" i sighed "Your sure? No head aches? Or nausea? How about dizziness? " i shook my head, 'Nope, i guess you were worrying your pretty little head about nothing" The princesses didn't seem convinced. "I guess" i smiled "really bonni i'm fine" She gave me a small smile "If your sure then i believe" I nodded "Now we need to get you to bed you look like you have been up for days" " i was only up for 12 hours." i shook my head 'yep time for bed time" as we walked to the princesses room, my head began to throb, thinking nothing of it,since i was just hit by a test tubed i ignored it. My vision began to blur and i felt hot and uncomfortable.. "Marceline? Are you okay?" i didn't want the princess to worry so i tried to say "I.. i'm fine" but of course it didn't work. "I knew it, you aren't okay, its that substance you drank, i knew you shouldn't have drank it" she began to panic. I shook my head "N.. no i'm fine" i said groggy "Marceline tell me what your feeling." i tried to take a step forward as if to shake it off. "My.. my head hurts" was all i could say before my vision completely shut out and i collapsed to the floor. "MARCELINE!" a soft voice echoed in my ears.

* * *

**OH NO MARCELINE! what do you guys think happened to her? Let me know in the comments, on what your ideas are for what you think what happened to marceline! That's it guys I'll try once again to post on Sunday but no promises. I will for sure posted next Monday :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i know i'm super late with updating my story. For the past week, i have been really ill, i haven't been able to do much at all. It's the cold weather i think. I do apologize for the late update, i seriously tried to get down to writing all week, but i just couldn't sit to think up a chapter. i had all these ideas about what should happen to Marceline. But i couldn't decided. So a friend of mine gave me some tips and ideas of where i should go with the story. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and im adding in one of my own OC characters. His name is Prince Kai, hes a water prince. Just so you guys don't get confused. **

**Wow 24 followers! thats amzing! im so glad you guys like the story! there will be more drama later on in the story so stay tuned! And don't forget to review! :D**

**Anyways back to the story**

**i don't own any of the characters **

* * *

_"Marceline tell me what your feeling." i tried to take a step forward as if to shake it off. "My.. my head hurts" was all i could say before my vision completely shut out and i collapsed to the floor. "MARCELINE!" _

bubblegums voice could be hardly heard as my world began to spin and fade away.

Before i drifted off into complete darkness, i could feel strong arms wrap them selves around my waist and arm, as if to pick me up and carry me. "I got you" she whispered. "PEPPERMINT BUTLER GET DOCTOR PRINCESS QUICKLY" the voice called. That was all i could hear before my hearing shut off like a switch, i felt my body grow limp, all i could mouth was "bo..nni" before i slipped into unconsciousness.

The sound of beeping echoed in my ears..I felt a throbbing pain pounded against my skull. I groaned as i began to open my eyes. I hissed as a bright blinding light pierced my irises. Quickly as i had opened them i shut them shielding my self from the damned light. Suddenly the soft sound of familiar whimpers and pleas, broke the silence. I hesitatingly began to open my eyes. "Please wake up marcy. Please wake up! Just wake up." once i had opened my eyes wide enough to see my surroundings, i caught princess bubblegum, laying at my bed side. She had her head placed on my legs and an arm underneath it supporting her head from falling off. Her hair was mess, it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. Her eyes were closed, with black rings around them, and bags formed underneath them. I frowned, knowing damn well that she hadn't gotten any sleep with in what seemed like days. As i trailed down her body. My gaze ended where our hands met. With whatever strength i had, i intertwined our hands and gave a gentle squeeze. I moved my gaze back to Bonni's face.

I watched as her eyes struggled to flutter open. As soon as i caught a glimpse of her sapphire eyes i gave a toothy smile. "Hey Bonni" my voice sounded raspy and dry. "Ma.. arcy?!" she questioned in still a sleep like state. I nodded "Who else would it be?" i joked. To my surprise Bonni jumped out of her seat and embraced me into a tight hug. She snuggled her face into my neck. I could feel warm wet droplets hit my shoulder. "i'm so glad your awake! i was so scared!" she sobbed deeply into my shoulder. I blinked a few times before smiling. I brought my arms weakly around he princess "shh, its okay, i'm right here. " i whispered soothingly into Bonni's ear. "Your a complete idiot you know that?" she whispered back, starting to sober up. I chuckled. "I know and i'm sorry." i then gently removed bonni from my shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes "No more crying okay?" Bonni nodded weakly before hugging me once again. "youu don't know how worried i was about you.. I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up.." she trailed off as she neared the end of her sentence. "why wouldn't have i woke up?" i said chuckling a little bit. "Because the substance you drank, wasn't like any other. This potion was a sleeping potion of some sort. More of a coma like state." she added. I raised a brow. "sleeping potion?" i echoed. "Yeah, its difficult to explain. But it pretty much puts you in a unconsciousness state." Bonni tried to explain.

I frowned "So thats what it does" Bonni gave a small nod. "Well im glad thats all it does, i was afraid i would wake up as a boy or have amnesia" Bonni sighed in agreement. Suddenly Doctor Princess walked through the door. "Marceline! Your awake! Thank goodness" She sighed in relief. I smiled. "you gave us all a scare, especially Princess bubblegum. " my eyes moved over towards bonni. "She hasn't left your side since the moment you passed out" my eyes widen, "You stayed with me all that time?" my voice filled with surprise. Bonni blushed "Er.. well, what kind of person would i be if i didn't come see you every now and then." i felt heat cross my face, while butterflies began to flutter in my lower abdomen. Doctor Princess watched us as our eyes had a silent conversation. She coughed to gain back my attention. "How do you feel Marceline?" Doctor princess asked as she moved closer towards me. I gave a small shurg "I have a small headache, but other then that, i feel fine" i said casually. Doctor Princess nodded. She pulled out a pen light "I'm going to conduct a few minor tests on you, if thats okay? Just to make sure" i nodded. She began to shine the light into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably as the light hit my eyes 'Sorry, hmm eyes seemed fulled dilated, thats good, no redness or sign of infect or blindness" she shut off the light and placed it in her pocket. I blinked a few times, seeing small light patchs every once in a while. I watched as doctor Princess proceeded to write notes down on her clipboard.

After a few more tests, she got what she needed and told me i was well enough to go home. I smiled gratefully and said a farewell as she left the room. My attention soon fell on Bonni. "So how long was i exactly out anyways?" i asked. Bonni sat on my bed and sighed. "About Six months" my eyes widen. "Six months?!" i hissed in shock. Bonni nodded. I throw my self back into the pillow and pushed a hand through my hair. "What happened while i was out for the six months?" i asked. I watched as Bonni's eyes looked everywhere but at me. She seemed to be uncomfortable with something. "Bonni? What happened?" Suddenly peppermint butler walked into the doorway. "My Lady, Prince Kai is here to see you" His voice rang. I raised a brow "Prince Kai?" i questioned looking towards a very frantic Bonni. She bit her lip and said "I'll be right there.." she said softly. Peppermint Butler took a bow and nodded before heading out of the room. "Bonni? Who is prince kai?" i asked a little more sternly.

Bonni stood up "Marceline i think it would be best if you stayed here the night, Peppermint butler will guide you to your room' She said completely avoiding my question. I was about to argue but she had already walked out of the room. "I'll come visit you later, to make sure your alright" She said before giving me a dismissive wave. I had a very uneasy feeling about this. With in seconds the small candy man waltz back into the room and smiled. "Come Lady Abadeer, I'll show you to your room" i frowned. "It's Marceline" i corrected as i swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Of course my apologizes" i nodded and placed my feet onto the cool ground. I shivered and pushed my self up. Suddenly my legs buckled from under me and i fell to the ground with a thud. "Lady, AB- Marceline are you alright?" the candy man rushed over towards me. I held up a hand a gesture for him to stop. "I'm fine, my legs must be asleep" i pushed my self up and held onto the bed for balance.

Peppermint sighed in relief but watched me more cautiously. We walked out of the hospital room and wondered down the halls of the castle. I slid my hand against the wall, for balance since my legs felt a little weak. Who is this prince? What business does he have with bonni? What exactly happened while i was unconscious? I frowned to my self. We stopped in front of light oak door that read guestroom. Peppermint Butler opened the door and we walked inside. The room was quiet large, plan white walls, oak flooring. A large queen size bed in the middle. A few dressers and a private bathroom inside. I'm not sure why im not surprised that Bonni would have such a large guest room. Or for that matter many guest bedrooms, this big. She always told me how much she actually hated have such a large castle, it made her feel lonely even with all her loyal subjects inside.

"While i'm here, do you need anything?" The Candy man asked. I looked down to meet his eyes "I would love something to eat if you don't mind." peppermint butler nodded "I'll be back shortly." he then slipped out of my room and quietly shut the door behind him. Once alone in the room, i walked over towards the bed. It had grey silk sheets and black pillows. I smiled to my self as i ghosted a finger on the soft silky sheets. Suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door. I raised a brow and walked over towards the door. Once opened there was Peppermint butler, with a large cart of food. "That was fast" i muttered. He pushed his way inside and brought the cart to a stop. "Anything else Marceline?" he asked. I shook my head "No no, you've done enough, Thank you" Peppermint butler nodded and walked back out of my room and shut the door. My attention was soon drawn to the cart of red food. I licked my lips and grabbed a bowl of apples and strawberries and walked back over towards the bed. As i sat there, my mind began to swim. Sunk a fang into an apple and began to drain the colour. I smiled as the licked began to fill my mouth. I hummed softly, it's been a while since i had something to eat.

After i done eating, i wondered over towards the bathroom. It was also quite large. Grey and white tiles on the floor, and a white wall. There was a large tub, sitting in the middle of the room. It looked more like a Jacuzzi. There was a small sink and also a toilet. A few cabinets filled with i assumed towels and body wash. I opened up once of the cabinets and sure enough there was shelves filled with towels and bottles of body wash, bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner, etc.. I pulled out a white towel and some shampoo and conditioner. I placed them on the tub ledge and began to run the water. I situated myself onto the edge of the tub and listened to the sound of running water hit against the floor of the bathtub. My eyes slowly closed, it was peaceful. I turned the taps off and began to strip, quickly as ever i hopped into the hot bath and sunk my self in. I let out a long groan of pleasure as my body was engulfed in the water. I rested my head against the back of the tub and watched as the steam from the water begin to float into the air before disappearing into thin air.

My body began to relax as i let out a few deep breaths, i closed my eyes and pushed my self under water. Resting my body on the floor of the tub, my mind began to go blank, and i felt sleep began to wash over me.

I was running through a forest, branches reaching up to grab me, cutting and scratching my skin. The air around me was foggy. I could hardy see anything. My breathing was cut short into little gasps of breath, i could feel as if my heart was pounding against the core of my body. My head throbbed in pain. Where was i? And why did i have this urge to find bonni? Was she lost? What was going on? It seemed like i was going no where. Like i was trapped in an endless tunnel of trees. Suddenly i came to a clearing. A thick fog everything in sight. Suddenly a silhouette of a figure began to take shape. I narrowed my eyes "Who's there?" i called to the figure, but no answer. I watched as it began to near me, suddenly a high pitch scream was heard, through the thick fog. My blood ran cold, 'BONNI!" i called as i began to fly towards the figure.

But it was too late. There laid Bonni's lifeless body on the ground. She had what looked to be a large cut across her chest. Blood began to soak the grass around her. I stared down at my ex lover, completely heart broken. "no" i whispered. my eyes filled with tears. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" i screamed as i held Bonni's lifeless body in my arms. Cradling her close to my body. Who had done this? Why would they kill Bonni!.. Suddenly a roar of dark laughter was thundered through the fog. I narrowed my eyes to see a shadowy figure standing ten feet away from me. Bright blue eyes glared through the fog as an sly grin could be seen from the fog. I felt my rage fill my body. But before i could do anything, my eyes shot widen open, as i screamed, pushing mys self up out of the water. Only to be brought into an embrace

. I clinged to the figure as tears poured down my face. "Shh.. Marcy its okay, it was only a dream" the soothing voice cooed. I knew that voice. It finally clicked into my head, and i pushed my self away from the warmth for a moment to see the face that matched the voice. "Bonni?! Oh thank grod!" i cried as i pulled her back into an embrace. Bonni tensed for a moment but then brought her arms back around me into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay" i whispered as i hugged her tighter. "Ma.. marceline, your crushing me" she gasped. I let her go and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry" i quickly apologized. Bonni let out a deep breath and nodded. Her face was flushed as she tried to look anywhere but at me. That's when i realized i was stark naked. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my self. I flushed as well before stand up. Bonni stood up too, her pink cheeks still tinted red, "How long were you in here? I asked Bonni gave a weak smile "not long, i actually just got here. You see i was on my way to come check on you,when i heard a few screams coming from your room, i rushed in quickly, only to find your room empty. So i rushed into the bathroom, and saw you struggling under the water. My first instinct was to pull you out but you had already jumped into my arms before i could do anything."." Bonni said a little embarrassed. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah sorry about that" bonni smiled "It's fine' she said. I nodded. We stood there, an awkward tension began to fill the room. "Uh, well i should probably get dressed". "Oh right, theres a fresh pair of clothes on your dresser. I had brought them in with me, figuring you would want to get changed." i smiled "Thank you" i walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I dropped the towel, and grabbed the shirt. "AHH! MARCY!" Bonni tried to shield her eyes. I turned around to face her, "What?"

"You don't just change in front of me!" i snorted, "Really Bonni? You didn't seem to mind, two minutes ago, that i was naked on your lap" i then pulled on the shirt. "Yeah..er...well.. i- " she stammered trying to think of something to say, or even a come back. I laughed and pulled on the pants as well. I just laughed at her, i then hovered over towards the bed and through my self on it. I let out a sigh as i hit the soft pillows. Bonni walked over towards me. A light blush still tinting her cheeks. I just smirked at her. "Sit down Bonni, you look like a weirdo standing there." I tossed a pillow at her. "Hey!" she pouted before sitting down next to me. She looked at me with a soft and gentle expression before saying. "what was your dream about? I don't think i have ever seen you so shooken up before" she asked, with great concern. I rolled onto my side to look her in the eyes. Only to see a flash of pink covered in blood on the ground. I shut my eyes and whimpered. "Marcy?" she spoke slowly. "I rather not talk about it" i said gravely. Still unsure about what that dream could have meant in the first place. "Are you sure?" She pressed, i reopened my eyes but didn't say anything. Bonni sighed. "Alright fine, don't tell me" she began to get up and leave. "Wait!" I hissed as i grabbed onto her sleeve.

She stopped and looked down at me. "Don't go,... please stay with me, tonight" i whispered brokenly. I didn't care how childish it made me sound, or made me look. I didn't want Bonnibel to leave. Not after the dream i had. My bangs hung over my eyes shielding them from her to see any emotion. She let out a sigh and crawled back on the bed. "Alright, under one condition." She stated. Of course i already knew what she was going to say. "Yeah yeah i'll tell you what i dreamt of" Bonni smiled. I sighed and laid my self up against the head board. I sighed and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. Bonni waited patiently while i tried to gather up my thoughts. "I was running through a forest, looking for you. But i couldn't see anything, because the air was thick with fog." i started as i looked down at the bed sheets. "I came to a clearing. I saw someone, some sort of figure. They just stood there, it looked to as if they were walking towards me" i frowned knowing the next part wouldn't be pretty. "I heard you scream, so i rushed to go see you, but.." my voice trailed off... Tears filled my eyes, disturbing and horrid images flashed behind my eyes. "Marceline, you don't have to continue if-" Bonni tried to reassure me, noting to her self that maybe she shouldn't have pushed this upon me. But i shook my head. Tears freely fell from my face. " i.. i found you dead, with a large gash across your chest." i couldn't continue, i was to far gone. My throat felt dry while my body began to shake. I kept trying to tell my self it was a dream, because it was! Bonni was sitting right in front of me, that it wasn't real. Bonni quickly wrapped her arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "It's okay, im right here, i'm not going anywhere, it was just a dream Marcy" she tried to sooth in my ears, but the tears kept flowing. I couldn't stop, i just dug my head into her neck and cried. Bonni just held me. Until the tears began to slow down. My body grew tired, all thoughts in my head came to a stop, as i began to slip into a dreamless dream. All the while Bonni kept her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

**Thats it guys, hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review :D**


End file.
